Conventionally, a vehicle wheel is known which includes Helmholtz resonator (additional air chamber member) for reducing air column resonance noise generated in tire air chamber, attached on an outer circumferential surface of a well portion of the wheel (for example, JP 4551422 B). The Helmholtz resonator includes four additional air chambers thereinside disposed equidistantly along a wheel circumferential direction.
A resonance frequency of each of the Helmholtz resonators is set to a resonance frequency of the tire air chamber (resonance frequency of each Helmholtz resonators=resonance frequency of air chamber).